No me odies
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque nunca deseas que la persona que te gusta sea la misma que te odie. Bridgette/Félix
1. Chapter 1

Ya era la hora de la salida y todos ya habian salido del salón, pero Bridgette prefirió quedarse a esperar a su amado Félix que aun seguía recogiendo los útiles.

— ¿Quieres volver juntos a casa? —Le pregunto entrecruzando sus manos en las espaldas y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No —De forma cortante le contesto, ignorándola y cuando ya estuvo todo listo se puso la mochila en su hombro para marcharse.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine? —Le pregunto de nuevo observando su espalda, deteniéndose.

—No —De nuevo respondió continuando su marcha.

— ¿Al parque? —Otra vez pregunto.

—No...¿Quieres dejarme de molestarme? —Le cuestiono sin dirigirle la mirada y sin detener su camino.

— ¿Me odias? —Cuestiono en voz baja estando con la cabeza gacha y Félix ante esa interrogante se detuvo pero no volteo para observarla.

—Sí, te odio y sabes puedo enumerar las razones.

1-Odio que me persigas a todas partes.

2-Odio que me hables.

3-Odio que me invites a numerosos lugares.

4-Odio que me mires.

5-Te odio.

Al terminar de decir eso y ya al estar a punto de irse Bridgette paso a largo de él golpeando levemente su hombro. Félix lo noto y mentiría si no se le oprimió el corazón al verla llorar.

Se apoyó en el banco y su mente se preguntó si acaso se había pasado con lo que había dicho, pero luego de unos segundos dejo de darle importancia y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto Bridgette con las lágrimas aun deslizando por su mejilla iba corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando se lo pregunto a Félix nunca esperaba una respuesta así, no tan cruel.

Al llegar hasta su casa, ignoro a su madre quien se preocupó al verla en ese estado, pero ella solo se fue a su habitación a tirarse inmediatamente a su cama y empaparlas de lágrimas a su almohada.

Las únicas palabras que se repetía en ese momento eran...

"No me odies" "Por favor, no lo hagas"


	2. Chapter 2

Después de estar llorando Bridgette por un cuarto de hora, donde sus sollozos y gimoteos resonaron por todo su cuarto, un Akuma hizo su aparición.

—No estoy de humor —Respondió Bridgette al aviso que le había dado Tikki de un Akuma destrozando la ciudad.

—Bridgette —llamo de nuevo su Kwami. Sin embargo ella en vez de salir de su cama, se tapó hasta su cabeza con la frazada. Otra vez la llamo pero su contestación fue un balbuceo incomprensible a causa de su llanto.

—No dejes que lo que te sucedio afecte tu desempeño como heroína —Le dijo viendo su bulto bajo de las frazadas.

—Me acaba de decir el chico que he amado por años que me odia, como no puedo dejar que eso me afecte Tikki —Y al decir eso debajo de las mismas, se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Bridgette! —Exclamo— Ahora mismo muchas personas confían en ti, ¿las vas a defraudar? —Ante esa pregunta ella no contesto nada y Tikki se estaba desesperando, sabía que había sido muy doloroso aquello, estaba presente cuando sucedió, pero Bridgette tenía que ser fuerte, levantarse a pesar de todo— No quieres demostrarle a Félix que no estas tirada en tu cama llorando por él, sino siendo una heroína que salva a todos.

—Eso ya lo sé Tikki, pero como quieres que salga así—Le dijo destapándose y señalándose a sí misma, le mostro una cara colorada e hinchada por las lágrimas.

Tikki suspiro y solo se dedicó a sonreír, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que durante la pelea no se percatarían. Sin embargo Bridgette para cerciorarse se fue al baño, y se mojó la cara para disminuir los efectos del llanto.

Se transformó, saliendo unos minutos más tarde desde la aparición del Akuma. No obstante a pesar del contratiempo, Chat Noir lo había hecho bastante bien mientras no estaba. Además a pesar de que se notaba un poco que había llorado, estar en continuo movimiento, no permitía que los demás se dieran cuenta ni siquiera un gatito enamorado que siempre observaba a su Lady.

Lo derrotaron y cuando estaban a punto de irse Chat Noir la retuvo como siempre ofreciéndole su habitual rosa e invitándola a un lugar.

Sin embargo ella opto por una actitud más distante sin querer dirigirle la mirada y a pesar de que el gatito no sabía la razón, la cual era que no quería que notara su rostro hinchado o sus ojos rojos.

Por la ignorancia del gatito sobre la situación, en ese instante al notar los continuos rechazos de parte de su Lady una cuestionante salió de los labios que hicieron que los ojos de Ladybug se aguaran y de nuevo quisiera llorar, las cuales fueron...

"¿Me odias?"


	3. Chapter 3

Al solo escuchar eso su pecho se oprimió, viniendo ese recuerdo, no pudo contestar porque pensó que su voz saldría quebrada, solo se dedicó en irse, dejando a un gatito varado en el techo donde se había posicionado, por cierto nada feliz, porque solo podía afirmar que era cierto aquello que lo odiaba, pero que su Lady no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo en la cara.

Por otra parte Ladybug había llegado a su casa, quien se destransformó, donde otra vez lagrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

—Chat me hizo recordar a Félix, pero él no lo era sino yo... ¿Es así como siempre lo trate cada vez que me invitaba?, tan cruel...soy horrible Tikki—Dijo y de nuevo se tiró a la cama empapando de nuevo la almohada— Mañana tratare de arreglar las cosas con Chat—Añadió aun derramando lagrimas—Mañana —Repitió y otra vez lo hizo, pero más alterada—...me encontrare con Félix ¿qué hago Tikki? —Pregunto mirándola esperando obtener un rayo de esperanza.

Sin embargo su Kwami solo se dedicó a encogerse de hombros, no tenía ni idea.

—El odia hasta que respire—Le dijo.

—No dijo eso—Refuto.

—Seguramente quiso decirlo—Replico mirando ahora el techo, recordando las razones por la cual la odiaba.

Las enumero, mientras las contaba con sus dedos y las decía al pie de la letra, ya que recordaba a la perfección esas palabras, y al hacerlo se estaba lastimando a sí misma en el proceso. No podía creer que aun seguía amándolo a pesar de lo cruel que había sido, pero al parecer era una masoquista.

—Voy a rendirme en conseguir su amor—Dijo con decisión.

— ¿Estas segura? —Le pregunto. Le parecía raro que se rindiera, ella no era de rendirse y como respuesta ella asintió.

—Sí, lo estoy Tikki, aunque no me ame y no sienta lo mismo por mí, no soportaría que me odiara y a pesar de que ya lo hace, no quiero que lo siga haciendo más—Al terminar de decir eso, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a las fotos de Félix que había estado coleccionando hace tiempo.

Las miro y un semblante triste hizo. Se mordió el labio inferior y quito las fotos una por una. Tikki la observaba y si ella quien no sentía nada por Félix se le estrujaba el corazón no quería imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Bridgette.

Después de arrancar todas las fotos y tirarlas a la basura, se dirigió a su computadora donde las borro y luego fue al horario, donde lo tomo y lo rompió en pedazos donde también fue a parar en la basura.

Después de hacerlo cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir y se fue a bañarse. Para sorpresa de Tikki que había observado todo en silencio cuando salió del baño Bridgette, esta era la misma de siempre con esa sonrisa radiante, como si hace unas horas no hubiera llorado.

Porque ella se lo había propuesto en ese largo rato que estuvo en el baño, que principalmente tenía que ser fuerte y que no podía obligar a alguien que la amara, solo esperaba que con el tiempo dejara de amar a Félix y dejara de sentir ese horrible dolor en su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Bridgette, se levantó y se preparó para ir al colegio, todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de mostrar que estaba bien y que no le había afectado esas palabras.

Al llegar al salón, se sentó en su respectivo asiento, saludando a Alya y poniendo su atención al frente para escuchar la explicación de la profesora intentando ignorar la mata de cabellos rubios que tenía enfrente de ella y lo hizo bastante bien, pero cuando sonó la campana del receso, Bridgette fue la primera en irse, ya que si seguía ahí sentía que se pondría a llorar de nuevo o en lo peor de los casos ahorcaría a Félix.

Y todo porque después de lo que cruel que había sido, Félix actuaba todo el día normal, no le parecía extraño que lo ignorara y tampoco parecía de que le iba a dar una disculpa.

Sabía que era mucho esperar eso de él, pero le hubiera gustado que sucediera algo así y como no lo hizo soltó un suspiro, demostrando su depresión.

— ¿Paso algo con Félix? —Le pregunto Alya apoyada en la pared observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Le pregunto Bridgette mientras veía salir a Félix del salón.

—Porque ya no lo seguís mas como antes y no intentas iniciar una conversación —Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Al oír eso Bridgette se dedicó a suspirar y contarle lo que sucedió ayer.

Todo con la cabeza gacha y Alya la escucho con la quijada abierta, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, tratando de contenerse de las ganas de romperle la cara a Félix y cuando el aludido paso enfrente suyo, al observarlo como a punto de asesinarlo, pudo notar algo diferente en él.

—Al parecer está afectado por lo que paso —Repuso con una sonrisa a Bridgette y disminuyendo un poco las ganas de golpearlo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le pregunto con una leve esperanza demostrado por sus ojos ahora brillosos.

—No dudes de una futura periodista —Le contesto porque había notado como Félix estaba distraído, sus ojeras negras le demostraban que no había podido dormir muy bien a la noche y su casi choque con la columna lo acababa de confirmar.

—Me gustaría que fuera así, pero a pesar de que yo lo estoy ignorando por alguna razón yo me siento ignorada —Repuso asomándose una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras veía como Félix desaparecía de su vista, seguramente yendo a la biblioteca.

A pesar de que no lo sabía Alya tenía razón de que estaba afectado. Sin embargo era con Ladybug por su silencio antes de retirarse, sin contestar a la pregunta si lo odiaba.

Entretanto Félix, ya en la biblioteca había elegido un libro y con ese mismo se propuso a leer, pero luego de unos segundos dejo el libro en su lugar con brusquedad.

Se tocó su frente y sentía la jaqueca asomarse. No podía concentrarse, le afecto lo sucedido, no quería pensar que su Lady lo odiaba.

—Es el Karma—Le dijo Plagg dando vueltas a su alrededor como leyéndole el pensamiento—Lastimaste a esa chica ayer y ahora pagas el precio.

Félix resoplo ante ese comentario, no creía en ese tal Karma, tomo otro libro ignorando a su Kwami mientras escuchaba su increíble solución.

"Tienes que disculparte"

Bufo y siguió leyendo el libro que había tomado. No pensaba disculparse porque no creía que hizo algo malo, solo había dicho la verdad y no creía que una disculpa a Bridgette haría una diferencia con Ladybug.

Siguió ignorando a Plagg dedicándose a leer el libro, pero en un momento en sus pensamientos se preguntó...

"¿Debía disculparse?"

Pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y al escuchar que el receso había terminado, se dirigió al salón, sin intención de hacerle el menor caso a su Kwami.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de eso, la clase transcurrió normal, por así decirlo, por la parte de Bridgette, ella tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa, con una mirada melancólica porque lo único que podía observar eran esos cabellos rubios pertenencientes a Félix, pensó en cambiarse de asiento, pero como se había a propuesto a ignorarlo como si no le importara, no quería hacerlo. Mientras tanto Félix, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de disculparse con Bridgette, se encontraba más irritado que de costumbre, impaciente para que sea la hora de la salida.

Hasta que finalmente la campana sonó y los alumnos se retiraron.

Después de un tiempo Félix como su alter-ego, estaba en la Torre Eiffel esperando la llegada de su Lady, a causa de uno de sus habituales patrullajes nocturnos.

Chat Noir ya llevaba un tiempo esperándola en la Torre Eiffel donde se encontraba balanceando sus pies. Sin embargo sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada, diciendo que no vendría y que se había ido a otro lugar a hacer el patrullaje porque no se quería encontrar con el porque lo odiaba.

No obstante esos pensamientos se disolvieron cuando la vio, tan hermosa y tan vivaz.

Ella se sentó al lado de él y con su mirada hacia la ciudad pronuncio un...

"Lo siento"

Chat la miro y espero a que continuara, Ladybug dio un suspiro y hablo.

—No te odio Chat, no quiero que pienses cosas equivocadas, solo que en ese momento... —Ladybug dejo de hablar mordiéndose el labio inferior—Lo siento Chat—Se disculpó mirándolo, mientras sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento.

— ¿No me odias? —Le pregunto con un brillo en su mirada y ella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos—Pensé que como siempre te coqueteo, te molestaba y bueno... —Sus orejas bajaron tristemente sin poder continuar.

—Si me molesta, pero no por eso te odio—Le dijo sonriendo levemente—...pero aun así a pesar de que todas las veces que te rechacé ¿Cómo puedes seguir intentándolo? ¿No te cansas? —Le dijo ahora mirando sus pies balanceándose.

—Soy perseverante y estoy seguro que te enamoraras de mi—Le dijo tendiéndole una rosa sonriéndole con toda la confianza y ella se rio por eso, pero de igual forma denegó su ofrecimiento ya parándose.

—Te admiro, quisiera ser así de perseverante y tener esa confianza, yo también en algún momento pensé que podría ser así—Repuso perdiéndose en el paisaje que presentaba su ciudad.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?—Le pregunto sintiendo como se rompía su corazón, y se rompió al notar que ella asintió.

—Igual él no me ama, al contrario me odia —Repuso sonriendo— Sabes tiene una lista...hasta me enumero sus razones... ¿lo puedes creer? —Le dijo de repente y suspiro nuevamente— no sé porque te estoy contando esto gatito, bueno mejor será que me vaya—Le dijo dándose la vuelta y el minino pudo notar como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

Después de eso el felino se había quedado estático sobre el tejado, eso dicho por su Lady y las lágrimas que vio derramar, sus pensamientos le hicieron recordar a Bridgette, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza quitándose idea, porque como era posible que...

"¿Ladybug sea Bridgette?"


	6. Chapter 6

Félix no podía conciliar el sueño, al caber la posibilidad de que Bridgette sea Ladybug. Donde si pensaba de que podía llegar a ser cierto, más ganas tenia de chocarse la cabeza contra la pared.

Dejando de lado lo irónico que resultaba eso, no podía imaginarse que la que le rendía amor, era la mismísima acosadora de todos los días.

Por eso en el colegio, aprovechaba cada momento para verla de reojo y ver las similitudes que tenía con la heroína. No obstante al observarla no podía imaginarse que ella fuera Ladybug. Las cualidades que demostraba siendo Bridgette eran tan contrarias a su Lady que le hacía denegar la posibilidad de que sean la misma persona.

No obstante como el también no tenía ninguna cualidad que se asemejara con Chat Noir cuando era civil, no podía probar nada, pero de igual forma se decía a sí mismo en su mente que solo eran coincidencias lo de anoche, en un intento de acallar a su alocado corazón al pensar que su Lady estaba sentada detrás de él, por ese motivo este no podía evitar sentirse furioso al notar como se exteriorizaba su alter-ego.

Suspiro por octava vez en el día y trato de prestar atención a la clase. Olvidándose del asunto de que Ladybug y Bridgette sean la misma persona.

Al terminar decidió preguntarle a su Lady directamente en su habitual patrullaje nocturno que se realizaria en la Torre Eiffel, para sacarse esa duda que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Sin embargo si su respuesta resultara afirmativa confirmaría sus sospechas, lo que resultaría realizar el pensamiento de tirarse del monumento por ser tan estúpido.

— ¿Por qué tan curioso gatito? — Le cuestiono Ladybug asomándose una leve sonrisa por su rostro — ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mato al gato? — Le pregunto al oír su insistencia en el asunto de saber el nombre de la persona que le dijo que la odia.

— Tengo siete vidas, no se preocupe mi Lady — Le contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

— Has preguntado tantas veces que creo que las acabaste todas — sonrio al decirlo — Mira estoy bien, de verdad Chat, con el tiempo olvidare el asunto es por eso que no necesitas hacer nada, así que ya no preguntes más el nombre —Le dijo ya levantándose de la viga de la Torre Eiffel con intenciones de irse.

— Espera Mi Lady, no voy hacer nada lo prometo, solo quiero saber su nombre.

— Chat, por favor ya no preguntes—Le pidió con los ojos cristalizados — Me duele, aunque diga que lo olvidare aun todavía lo amo, como una idiota, aunque Félix sea... — De repente se calló, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.

"¡¿Que había dicho?!"

Se preguntó Ladybug en su mente horrorizada ya afirmando de que era idiota, nego con la cabeza varias veces, mientras deseaba en su interior que el gatito no hubiera escuchado, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que los de Chat se encontraban enormemente abiertos, como los de ella. No cabía duda, entonces Ladybug se fue, mientras tanto era observada por el minino, quien completamente inmovil, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez ya confirmandolo...

"Bridgette es Ladybug"

Y por esa razón, esta misma, se preguntaba sobre la cantidad de metros que tiene la Torre Eiffel.


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar Félix a su casa, quien abrió la ventana de su habitación, de la forma más lenta y deprimente posible con la mirada gacha, este también se encamino hacia su cama de la misma manera, mientras sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado. Donde se lanzó en la misma, sintiéndose realmente destrozado.

Además para agregar cuando su transformación desapareció, Plagg aprovecho para burlarse de él, mientras comía su queso, el cual no tenía la menor gana de confiscar.

— ¿Ahora te vas a disculpar? —Le pregunto Plagg, mientras una risita se escuchaba de fondo.

Félix suspiro ante eso, tampoco tenía ganas de contestar y apretando su cara con su almohada, decidió ignorar a su Kwami y los varios comentarios que hizo disfrutando plenamente la situación. Claro que sabía que tenía que disculparse. Y solo ese pensamiento le hacía preguntarse...

"¡¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?!"

Solo cerró los ojos para hundirse en su miseria. Tratando de contener los suspiros que quería producir, realmente la noticia de haber descubierto que Bridgette era Ladybug más allá de ser realmente desconcertante, era abrumadora.

Al llegar al día siguiente, Félix, lo intento. Por supuesto que intento disculparse. Sin embargo no podía y después de varios intentos ya no quería.

Todo porque cada vez que Félix miraba a Bridgette, ella desviaba la mirada, sin nada de sutileza y también porque había intentado que se generara contacto visual ocho veces con Bridgette, pero al notar que no sucedía nada, se rindió. Estaba hartó y decidió no disculparse, justificándose con que no iba a bajar su orgullo al nivel de volverse en un acosador como lo era ella.

Además de que su mente empezó a cuestionarse si amaba a Bridgette como amaba Ladybug, porque realmente si Bridgette fuera más calmada y no tan efusiva, capaz que sentiría alguna atracción sobre ella. No obstante realmente era desconcertante y aterradora. Aun podía recordar cuando había ido al baño y al salir se encontraba ella, enfrente de la puerta.

Solo sentía repulsión. No obstante ahora que lo ignoraba, podía tomar consciencia de ella, generando melancolía por cada lugar que pasaba y ella no se encontraba.

"Maldición"

Otra vez pudo insultar en su mente, producto de la frustación, se sentía realmente engatusado. Es que lo único que podía pensar era que Bridgette había usado la vil táctica de seguirlo a todas partes, para luego decidir un día de no hacerlo más, y así como parte natural, la persona se sentiría extrañado por el brusco cambio de ambiente.

Claro que él fue la causa de que lo lleve a que lo ignore y no quiera saber más de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el motivo aun así no podía disculparse y todo porque era muy orgulloso para pedirle perdón, alegando de que ya había pasado tiempo y Bridgette debería haberlo olvidado, pero aunque sabía que no lo hizo, se le sumaba el hecho que lo que dijo esa vez, era la verdad y era lo que sentía. Sin embargo despues de tener varios debates mentales, decidio que iba a disculparse al menos por la manera brusca y sin tacto como lo habia dicho.

No obstante como era muy orgulloso para pedirle perdón, decidio que lo iba a hacer bajo la máscara de Chat Noir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Idiota_

Esa era la mejor palabra que lo describía. Se culpaba así mismo y al Akuma por arruinar lo que sería su primer plan. También el creer y pensar que era lo mismo, que daba igual a quien le declaraba su amor, porque no lo era y Ladybug/Bridgette se lo dejo más que claro. Por esa razón se encontraba en esa azotea, solo con la mirada perdida.

Suspiro por undécima vez y recordó lo que había sucedido solo hace unos minutos.

 _Chat Noir iba a visitar a Bridgette para disculparse y revelarle su verdadera identidad, como también confesarle sus sentimientos hacia Bridgette porque a Ladybug la amaba y como eran las misma persona, amar a una significa amar a la otra, pero en el momento que estaba a punto de llegar a su hogar, un Akuma hizo su aparición. Entonces se fue donde estaba el villano, a luchar contra él._

 _Al derrotarlo y justo cuando su Lady estaba a punto de marcharse, Chat Noir la detuvo en medio de la azotea._

 _—Me tengo que ir —Le dijo Ladybug, tratando de que Chat Noir libere su agarre. Sin embargo sus intentos de que la suelte se detuvieron al escuchar que su nombre de civil había sido pronunciado por Chat…_

 _"Bridgette"_

 _Quedándose atónita al ver que su identidad había sido descubierta, pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiera pronunciar, el gatito continúo hablando._

 _—Yo te amo—Le confeso Chat provocando que las mejillas de la heroína adquirieran una tonalidad rojiza— Yo...lo siento, lo que dije aquella vez fue muy cruel—Comenzó mirándola apenada. Ella solo observaba al minino, con una mirada que buscaba respuestas y se las dio al momento en que Chat Noir libero su transformación, lo que ocasiono que Ladybug se encuentre pasmada y se le cayera la quijada._

 _— ¡NO! —Exclamo, sacudiendo la cabeza repetida veces, ya acumulándose las lágrimas en los ojos, amenazando por salir— ¿Tu que intentas hacer? Me odias ¿Por qué ahora me decís que me amas? ¿Por qué soy Ladybug? —Le pregunto retrocediendo pasos y el cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla de su brazo, su Lady lo aparto con un manotazo._

 _— ¡No me toques!... ¿Por qué nunca intentaste acercarte a Bridgette como Félix? Tu orgullo no lo permitía, no me podías pedir perdón, solo amas a Ladybug —Repuso sintiendo como su corazón se le estrujaba por cada palabra que decía y producto de la conmoción pronuncio unas palabras que le hizo oprimir el corazón al susodicho.  
_

 _"Te odio Félix"_

 _—Me dijiste que me amabas —Replico._

 _— ¡¿Crees que te voy seguir amando después de esto?! ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?—Le cuestiono—Sabes tú siempre me tratabas tan diferente en tu forma civil, yo siempre te trate igual, nunca te dije que te odiaba y yo nunca quise que me odies, intente tantas cosas para olvidarme de ti, pero aún seguía amándote… te sigo amando —Confeso—... ¿Me amas? ¿Lo haces?—Pregunto incrédula mirando esos ojos que le reflejaban arrepentimiento._

 _—Te amo... Ladybug —Pronuncio con voz queda._

 _—Error—Pronuncio y liberándose de la transformación, lo miro fijamente con esa mirada deprimida—Yo soy Bridgette, debajo de la máscara solo soy Bridgette, olvídate de que soy la heroína por un segundo y mírame, mira a la persona que está enfrente de ti—Le dijo y soltando una carcajada resignada siguió hablando—Ese amor que decís profesar siempre fue por Ladybug no a Bridgette porque a mí me odias y ese día me lo dejaste muy claro, hasta enumeraste las razones._

 _—Fui un idiota._

 _—Eres un idiota y yo lo soy más por seguir amándote, pero después de esto, mis sentimientos por ti no serán más que odio y voy a decirte algo, si de verdad me querías te hubieras tragado tu orgullo y dicho que lo sentías, pero no lo hiciste porque siempre amaste a Ladybug, no a mí._

 _Y con eso se fue de la azotea, cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

Por ese motivo, en ese momento Félix se dedicaba a mirar el suelo, profundamente arrepentido y dolido. Ahora conociendo el dolor que sintió Bridgette cuando le dijo que la odiaba.

"No me odies"

Repitío en su mente Félix, deseando que Bridgette realmente lo que dijo no lo sintiera. Sin embargo sabía que en ese momento lo hacía y lo peor de todo se lo merecía porque era cierto y es por eso que en ningún momento pudo refutar a lo que dijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de aquello, nada fue lo mismo. Fue peor.

Si antes parecía que Bridgette no le importaba las palabras que le dijo Félix, ignorándolo en el proceso. Ahora en lo posible quería mantenerse lejos de él, sin poder ver su mata de cabellos rubios, escuchar su voz o que lo llamen por su nombre, por ese motivo al ingresar a la clase, se fue al último lugar del salón y se sentó. Pidiendo antes permiso y Claude con gusto acepto.

Mientras tanto Félix lo noto, provocando que se moleste al ver con quien se sentaba, pero trato de sobrellevarlo y prestar atención a la clase, a pesar de que quería darse vuelta y verla. Sin embargo como eso sería sospechoso, trato de soportarlo. Además para añadir en algunos momentos podía escuchar su risa, pareciéndole hermosa, deleitándose con solo escucharla.

No obstante al saber que él no era la causa para que produjera ese sonido, solo se molestó más, apretando sus puños en el proceso, como también deprimirse.

Al tocar el timbre de receso, Alya tomo a Bridgette del brazo y la llevo afuera preguntandole la razón de cambiarse de asiento, ya que no sabía nada y fue una sorpresa cuando decidió no sentarse con ella, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha quería asegurarse.

—Lo siento no quería abandonarte, solo… es que no puedo estar cerca de Félix, no quiero oír su nombre… no quiero saber nada de él —Repuso en una especie de mezcla de odio y tristeza.

Alya al notar como sus ojos se cristalizaba, se unió en un abrazo tratando de confrontarla.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Le dijo y separándose. Continuo— Creo que sentarte con Claude es una buena idea para olvidarte de Félix, él gusta de ti —Espeto Alya observandola pícaramente, ocasionando que Bridgette se le quedara mirando sorprendida al oír eso y Alya rio ante la expresión que hacia su amiga.

—N-no, no es imposible, solo somos amigos y el no siente nada por mí —Le explico mientras un rubor hacia su aparición, mientras negaba con la cabeza y con sus manos.

—Bridgette confía en mí cuando te digo que Claude gusta de ti, se le nota en sus expresiones —

Ante esa declaración, Bridgette la miro con los ojos agrandados y la boca un poco abierta y el rostro colorado, solo pudiendo pronunciar...

"¿Qué?"

No obstante ella no fue la única que quedo sorprendida, Félix también quien estaba cerca de ahí. Y al escuchar eso no pudo más que confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y es por eso que al divisar a Claude, no pudo evitar que lo mirara con ojos asesinos.

—Es cierto, mira —Le dijo señalandole detras suyo y ella al voltear noto que Claude venia hacia ellas.

Al verlo Bridgette se puso nerviosa y sumamente roja. Él las saludo y se puso hablar de temas triviales con ellas, mirando más a Bridgette y preguntándole más cosas a ella, mientras Alya miraba a Bridgette con una mirada que expresaba que tenía razón.

Al tocar el timbre que enunciaba que terminaba el receso y justo cuando Alya y Bridgette ya se iban a ir hacia al salón, Claude detuvo a la última y al percatare de eso Alya se fue sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Bridgette con un ligero temblor por los nervios.

—Es que tengo dos entradas para la nueva película que se va estrenar el sábado en el cine y me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa y ella lo miro tragando saliva en el proceso.

—Como amigos —Repuso luego de unos segundos al notar el silencio de Bridgette y las dudas que aparecieron.

Ella al escuchar eso, no pudo apaciguarla por que recordaba una y otra vez lo dicho anteriormente Alya sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón, no quería rechazarlo, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Y qué dices? —Pregunto ansioso por saber su respuesta

—Sí, será divertido —Le respondió al final no pudiendo rechazarlo.

Y con dicho eso se fueron hacia el salón. Entretanto Félix había escuchado todo, mandándole una mirada fulminante a la espalda de Claude.


	10. Chapter 10

Félix siguió los pasos de Claude con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el salón, los cuales entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, mientras en el camino Félix bufaba terriblemente molesto por lo sucedido anteriormente queriendo borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de Claude que se instaló desde que Bridgette acepto la cita.

Aun así la clase transcurrió de manera normal, aunque con el ligero inconveniente de que Félix trataba de ignorar las risas de Bridgette y Claude que se escuchaban desde el fondo, donde el solo se dedicaba a apretar fuertemente los nudillos, tratando de sacar esa incomoda sensación de fastidio.

Más tarde cuando termino la clase, Félix se fue a las clases de esgrima, la cual al finalizar se fue directamente a la panadería, pero no a cualquiera, sino la que atendía la familia de Bridgette.

Donde a ella justo la encontró afuera de la misma sacando la basura, donde él la llamo y como Bridgette reconoció la voz, alzo la mirada dilatándole los ojos en el proceso, adoptando inmediatamente una postura a la defensiva— ¿Qué haces aqui? —Le pregunto fríamente—No te quiero ver —Repuso dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—Bridgette, solo quería disculparme... —Comenzó, pero Bridgette lo interrumpió con una risa amargada, mirándolo.

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? —Le pregunto alzando una ceja —Hace semanas atrás que debiste hacerlo, pero... ¡¿Y ahora lo haces solo porque soy Ladybug?! —Exclamo, apretando los puños a sus costados, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por la rabia y la tristeza.

Félix se le quedo mirando, no sabía que responder ante eso...

"¿Esa era la razón?" "¿Era porque era Ladybug?"

—N-no —Negó también con la cabeza, reordenando las ideas, era porque la amaba y lo hacía de tal manera que podía dejar su orgullo de lado. Si, era cierto que lo hacía porque era Ladybug, pero no era la única razón, era porque la amaba y él iba amar quien sea quien estuviera bajo la máscara, porque aun seguirá siendo ella.

— ¡No lo intentes negar! —Exclamo Bridgette furiosa— Por favor, vete —Le pidió porque si seguía en esta situación no iba a poder contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y el ante eso exhalo un suspiro resignado.

—Bien, me voy, pero que no se te olvide que te amo —Le dijo y ella lo miro sintiendo como su corazón emitió un latido contra su pecho, parpadeo y las lágrimas se deslizaron, entonces agacho la cabeza.

— ¿A mí o a Ladybug? —Le pregunto en voz baja, pero estaba segura que lo escucho, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Son las mismas personas —Refuto.

— ¿Entonces porque no te enamoraste de Bridgette? —Alzando la mirada— ¿Por qué siempre vamos a tener la misma conversación? ¿Me amas? o ¿Me odias?, no intentes ocultarlo una parte de ti me odia y no importa si ahora es mínima aun seguís haciéndola, como una parte mínima mía aun te ama, pero la mayor parte de mí, te odia.

— ¿Cómo puedes cambiar los sentimientos tan rápido? —

— ¿Y los tuyos no cambiaron de esa manera? de odio a amor, los míos fueron de amor a odio. Lo mismo—

— ¡Es mentira!, tú me amas—

—No seas tan engreído, como ya te dije la mayor parte de mi te odia y estoy segura que voy a dejar de amarte—

— ¿Por Claude? —Le pregunto y ella la miro sorprendida— ¿Me vas a dejar de amar por él? —Mientras que Bridgette no quitaba esa expresión.

—Solo somos amigos—

—Amigo que van a salir a una cita—

—Es una salida de amigos… ¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Me estuviste espiando? Agh…—Se frustró— ¿Y qué te importa que haga con mi vida? no formas parte de ella—Repuso mirando sus ojos con una frialdad que ni ella misma conocía.

—Si me importa porque tu formas parte de la mía —Le dijo provocando que a Bridgette se le tiñeran de un carmesí las mejillas— Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer un patrullaje nocturno, solo espero que Mi Lady deje sus asuntos personales y me acompañe—Dandose la vuelta.

Ella no dijo nada mientras veía como se marchaba, por alguna razón, cuando se iba lo notaba diferente. Había cambiado, como ella misma lo había hecho. Sin embargo no podía dejar sus asuntos de lado. Al menos por hoy no lo iba acompañar.

Mientras tanto Chat Noir se encontraba sentado en un techo, esperando a su Lady, pero luego de un rato, se hizo a la idea de que no iba a aparecer. Y no lo hizo, pero estando ahi solo, se puso a pensar y debatir mentalmente ese tema que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro y es por eso que decidió que el día de la cita los iba a seguir a Claude y Bridgette porque no iba a dejar que él le quite lo que es suyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Pasados unos días, Félix se encargó de averiguar donde se reunirían Bridgette y Claude. Al llegar el día de la cita –salida de amigos según solo Bridgette– de ellos, Félix se fue a dicho lugar llevando puesto unos lentes y una gorra para no llamar mucho la atención. Sin embargo aun así la llamaba, aunque al menos no tanto como lo haría como su alter-ego. Razón por la cual no se transformó, pero eso no impedía que no sintiera vergüenza a tal punto de que quería mandar todo a la mierda e irse de allí.

Pero no lo hace por Bridgette, ya que no tiene la intención de dejarla sola con Claude.

Es por esa razón que sea por lo que fuera, no se iba a ir.

Inhalo aire, tratando de calmarse y que el sonrojo por su rostro que había aparecido por la vergüenza desaparezca. Mientras ignoraba la mirada de la gente que pasaba allí, seguramente pasmado por ver un chico detrás de un árbol, casi abrazándolo.

Entretanto Félix se encargaba de observar desde ahí a los dos individuos que se encontraban sentados en la banca del parque, riendo y charlando. En cambio el los miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien.

Y con Claude ganas no le faltaban.

Desde la lejanía, la sonrisa de Bridgette lo embelesaba. Sin embargo que la causa de realizar dicho gesto sea por Claude le disgustaba, no pudiendo evitar que bufe y que la palma de la mano se aprisione más al tronco del árbol.

Duro así minutos. Deseando que un Akuma aparezca y arruine su cita.

¿Por qué no aparecen los Akumas cuando más lo necesitan?

Se preguntó, cuando noto que ellos se levantaban y se dirigirán seguramente al cine. Inmediatamente los siguió a una distancia prudente, escondiéndose detrás de algo, cada vez que ellos giraban la cabeza.

Al llegar ellos al establecimiento, hicieron la fila para comprar palomitas y bebidas para luego de unos minutos, dirigirse a la sala. Seguidos por Félix quien también traía un tarro de palomitas.

Al percatarse de que Bridgette y Claude se sentaron, él se dispuso a sentarse a unos asientos detrás de ellos. Mientras que todos los demás esperaban que comience la película, Félix solo esperaba que terminara y que ellos dos se fueran por caminos separados.

Toda la película para Félix fue en segundo plano, ya que solo observaba a Bridgette y a Claude, quien este último cada vez que intentaba hacer algo indebido con ella, Félix le empezaba a tirar palomitas sobre su cabeza y para que no se dé cuenta, él se encargaba de hundirse en su asiento, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño, cruzado de brazos, llenando la boca de palomitas.

Y ya cuando estaba casi terminando la película, donde vio que Claude rodeo con su brazo el hombro de Bridgette, no pudiendo aguantarlo más los intentos de coqueteo que le propinaba Claude a _su_ Bridgette, le tiro el tarro de palomitas en su cabeza, quien inmediatamente se levantó y se largó de ahí.

Mientras Claude giraba su cabeza, la cual estaba agarrada con dos manos para fijarse quién era el responsable. Solo viendo como alguien se paraba y se marchaba de ahí.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto preocupada Bridgette.

—Sí, si estoy bien... no te preocupes —Le respondió con una sonrisa— Sigamos viendo la película —Propuso y ella asintió dirigiendo su vista hacia la pantalla.

Al terminarse la misma, ellos se levantaron de sus asientos como los demás, pero antes de que Bridgette pudiera abandonar la sala fue tomada del brazo, siendo lanzada contra la pared.

Entretanto Claude ignoraba ese hecho y abandonando la misma, aprovechaba para sacudirse el pelo que estaba lleno de azúcar por las palomitas.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui? —Le pregunto con enfado en su voz al notar como Félix la estaba arrinconando contra la pared, con su mano apoyada arriba de su cabeza y la otra tenia sujetada la muñeca de Bridgette— ¡Ya suéltame! —Exclamo tratando de que los latidos de su corazón, como de su respiración se calmen, porque por la impresión –como dice ella– empezaron a acelerarse.

—Te odio —Espeto de repente Félix, dejando muda a Bridgette por las recientes palabras dichas.

"¿Qué?"

Se preguntó internamente incrédula.

—Y sabes puedo enumerar las razones —Le contesto dejándola aún más pasmada –si podía estarlo– a Bridgette por lo que escuchaba.

"¿Es una especie de deja vu?"

Se cuestionó ella en su mente por lo que oía. Sin embargo al escuchar sus razones su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente –ahora estando segura que no era por la impresión– contra su pecho, entretanto su rostro enrojecía, las cuales no eran más que estas...

1-Odio que ya no me persigas a todas partes

2-Odio que ya no me hables

3-Odio que ya no me invites a numerosos lugares.

4-Odio que ya no me mires

5-Te odio. Odio amarte

Y al pronunciar la última, él golpeo la palma de su mano en la pared, haciéndola respingar.

Quedándose solo mirándose sin decir ni una sola palabra, sintiéndose como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, antes de que Félix dejara de observar sus hermosos ojos azules tan expresivos para posarlo a sus labios, quien se acercó con solo un objetivo en mente, besarla.

Por otra parte, antes de que se sellen sus labios. La voz de Claude empezó a escucharse por los alrededores, llamando a Bridgette, interrumpiendo el momento.

O no tanto porque Félix no se detenía.


	12. Chapter 12

Sus labios se tocaron, en un beso suave, en un beso que te expresaba todos los sentimientos que estaban ocultos en el interior cuando el mismo se volvió a uno más apasionado.

Uno que te hacia olvidar el alrededor, que te hacia querer corresponderlo, aferrarte a él y por nada del mundo dejarlo ir. Uno que te cortaba la respiración. Uno que te hacia latir el corazón con demasiada rapidez. Uno que te hacia colorear tu mejillas, tu orejas y tu cuello con un sonrojo por la sensación de placer. Uno que te hacia poner la mente en blanco y no pensabas nada más que tus labios, pero de igual manera había algo en la mente de Bridgette que quedo impregnado:

¡Oh, por dios! ¡Estaba besando a Félix!

Algo que deseo desde que se había enamorado de él. Y que solo en sus más locos sueños pudo realizar, pero ese mismo pensamiento le hizo sacar un poco de fuerzas y empujar a Félix, antes de que se entregara por completo, sus piernas se flaquearan y ya no pudiera moverse.

Abrió los ojos, mirando a un sonrojado Félix que le provocó que el corazón se saltara un latido. Inmediatamente intento liberarse de su agarre forcejeando y para su sorpresa la libero. Entonces ella corrió saliendo de ahí, pudiendo ver a Claude de reojo. No sabía si había visto lo de recién, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar para comprobarlo.

Se fue corriendo mientras los latidos de su corazón chocaban contra su pecho y el sonrojo la acompañaba todo el trayecto. Sintiendo en el camino un poco de lastima por Claude, si él acaso presencio el beso. Cuando llego a su casa se lanzó a su cama tratando de ocultar su vergüenza debajo de las sabanas sintiendo el sonido inquietante y acelerado de su corazón.

— Tonto corazón, no te dejes engañar, Félix solo ama a Ladybug —Se dijo interiormente mientras posaba una mano en su pecho.

 _"Pero tú eres Ladybug"_

La vocecilla de su mente le interrumpió.

Él ve solo a Ladybug nunca vio a Bridgette. Ama a la heroína únicamente —Se respondió a sí misma.

 _"Él te ama, Bridgette. Te lo dijo"_

— Porque soy Ladybug —Replico.

 _"Te ama. Con o sin mascara"_

Y ella en el fondo, quiso creer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela, quien vio a Félix (él que la había besado) y a Claude (él que probablemente vio el beso de Félix y ella) En medio de su camino.

Trago saliva y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo que había a parecido por recordar lo sucedido con Félix, cabizbaja siguió caminando esperando que nadie la ataje. Entro al establecimiento al oír la campana. Fue al salón y se quedó en mitad del camino sin saber dónde sentarse si atrás de Félix o al lado de Claude, cuando oyó pasos atrás suyo. Decidió rápido y se sentó en lugar del fondo.

A los segundos Claude el acompaño, quien mientras la profesora explicaba, él le seguía hablando y bromeando como si nunca hubiera presenciado ese beso o como si no le importara el hecho.

Cuando toco el timbre de receso. Ella le pidió a Claude que hablaran a solas sin saber que Félix lo seguía con la mirada e inclusive se ocultaba en las sombras, oyendo todo en ese lugar.

— ¿Que sucede? —Le pregunto Claude con una sonrisa amable.

— B-bueno veras —Empezó mirando y jugueteando con sus manos, entretanto adquiría de nuevo la tonalidad escarlata en sus mejillas— T-tu...tú lo viste ¿no?

Alzando su cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

— En la sala de cine —Añadió.

— ¿Hablas del beso que Félix te forzó? —Le pregunto tranquilamente y ella asintió robóticamente— No me importa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Ni aunque fue mi primer beso?

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sentía que sus mejillas coloradas estaban ardiendo. Entretanto Félix festejaba internamente por anotar un punto delante de Claude.

— N-no lo que yo quería decir es que… —Hablo tan atropelladamente intentando arreglar lo que dijo que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo— Me sentía mal por lo que paso más si tú lo presenciaste, así que solo lo decía...

Él sonrió y acercándose lo suficiente para indicar que alguien está invadiendo tú espacio personal. Le dijo: Con ser el último. Me basta.

Ella se sonrojo más si se acaso se podía (Imposible en realidad) Intentando solucionar el malentendido porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas porque después de creer que había presenciado lo de Félix y ella, únicamente había sentido lastima por él.

— Y-yo...

— Es broma, solo somos amigos, aunque si quieres ser algo mas no me opondré —Repuso sonriendo picaronamente y ella ya sentía que su cabeza echaba humo. En cambio Félix quería salir de su escondite para apartarlo de _su_ Bridgette.

— Por cierto ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

— Claude no creo que sea buena idea...

 _"Si, Bridgette recházalo"_

Deseaba Félix internamente sin apartar su mirada de ellos dos.

— Entonces tómalo para compensar lo que paso con Félix... estoy seguro de que el fue el responsable del problema con las palomitas —Dijo— De verdad nunca creí que fuera tan infantil.

 _"¿Como que infantil?" "Tú eres infantil ¿No te das cuenta que es mía?"_

Bridgette se quedó un rato pensativa.

— Sera divertido y te apuesto de que te divertirás más que con la vez que fuimos al cine. Somos amigos ¿No?

 _"¿Amigos? ¡¿Amigos?! Tú no quieres ser únicamente su amigo"_

Intentando perforarlo con la mirada. Mientras gruñía internamente esas palabras.

— Está bien, iré —Contesto y a los segundos añadió al sentirse incomoda— Voy a buscar a Alya.

Con eso dicho se despidió, huyendo de allí avergonzada.

— ¿Vas a dejar de fisgonear Félix?

De pronto pregunto en voz alta. Ante eso Félix salió de las sombras y Claude se rió.

— ¿De verdad estabas escuchando? —Pregunto sin detener su risa— Solo lo dije por las dudas después de lo del cine, pero no creí que te convirtieras en un acosador.

— Aléjate de ella, te lo dije en la sala de cine —Añadió duramente ignorándolo lo que dijo. Y esa fue la única palabra que dijo en el cine hacia él, antes de marcharse. En cambio Claude no se dejó intimidar y lo miro tranquilamente antes de hablar.

— Porque la besaste no significa que sea tuya y además… ¿Por qué debería hacer lo que me dices? Me gusta Bridgette y sé que la tratare mejor que tú.

Al decir eso toco el timbre que anunciaba que terminaba el receso. Sin embargo Claude no se fue sino que con una sonrisa le dijo: ¿Vas a seguirnos también al parque de diversiones? Deberías pensar en vestirte en unos de los peluches gigantes que reparten globos.

— Solo es una idea —Añadió burlón. Enfadandolo, quien su ira se aumento cuando oyó a Plagg riéndose desde el bolsillo de su camisa.

El cual, dicho eso se fue al salón mientras Félix apretaba los puños a su costado fuertemente y lo fulminaba con su fría mirada a Claude. Declarándolo como rival.

 _"No te dejare salir con la tuya"_

Se propuso mentalmente y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la conquiste.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando el día de la "segunda cita" entre Claude y Bridgette llego. Félix se estaba cambiando con la vestimenta " de acosador" que consistía en una gorra y gafas de sol.

— ¿No te vas a vestir como esos peluches gigantes que entregan globos? —Pregunto Plagg con una divertida sonrisa— Me gustaría verte vestido así.

Añadió burlándose de la misma manera en que lo hizo cuando escucho decir eso a Claude.

— ¡Claro que no! —Refuto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y de queso gigante?

— Menos.

Al decir eso Plagg mordió un pedazo de camembert y continúo hablando.

— ¿La vas a besar otra vez?

— ¿Qué? —Pronuncio mientras sus mejillas ardían y lo miraba.

— Porque si es así no quiero ir.

— Tampoco quiero que vayas, pero no puedo dejarte en casa como la otra vez, el parque de atracciones queda muy lejos y no puedo regresar rápido si un Akuma decide aparecer.

— Como sea, si la vas a besar avísame, no me voy a ser responsable si te vomito tu chaqueta.

Al terminar de decir su Kwami eso. Félix aparto su mirada y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo a Plagg: Vámonos.

Con eso dicho salió de ahí en dirección hacia la casa de Bridgette, quien se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban a unos metros de allí, los cuales se encontraban esperando que saliera desde hace una media hora. Entretanto Félix observaba el hogar con binoculares.

— Me aburrooo —Espeto por onceava vez Plagg, comenzando desde hace veinte minutos antes.

— Ya me lo dijiste —Respondió hastiado sin apartar su vista en los binoculares.

— Acosador, me aburrooo —Declaro— Ya me canse de verte espiar por media hora con tus estúpidos binoculares. Podes ver la casa sin necesidad de ese aparato.

— Cállate Plagg —Repuso ya cansado— Come la horma de camembert que traje y deja de molestarme.

— Ya me lo comí.

— ¿Todo? —Pregunto mirándolo a la cara, sorprendido. Él se encogió de hombros y contesto.

— El aburrimiento causa hambre —Félix bufó a lo escuchado.

— Ya recordé porque no te traje la anterior vez —Le dijo y justo cuando iba a volver a la labor de espiar la casa por la puerta salió Bridgette.

Estaba vistiendo un vestido azul por arriba de las rodillas con unas sandalias del mismo color. Seguramente era diseño suyo...

—No estoy ciego, la estoy viendo ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?

— ¡Agh! —Expreso al darse cuenta que no lo dijo en su mente como creyó y un leve rubor por la vergüenza se instalaba en sus mejillas— Solo sígueme —Repuso al verla ponerla en marcha, comenzando a seguirla.

Y Plagg lo hizo, estando seguro que este día iba a ser muy largo. Aunque pensó que el aburrimiento se iba disipar cuando encuentre algo nuevo con lo que burlarse de su portador y con Claude presente eso lo creía muy posible.


	14. Chapter 14

Y el aburrimiento de Plagg se le fue casi al instante al ver como Claude y Bridgette se saludaban porque con solo esa simple acción. Su portador comenzó a arder en celos.

 _ **JAJAJA**_

Mas cuando Bridgette al sentirse asustada salió de la casa del terror tomando con la mano la campera de Claude. Mucho más cuando Claude tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Félix muy enojado apretaba los dientes.

 ** _JAJAJAJA_**

Luego cuando compartieron su helado porque el de Bridgette se le había caído. Y Claude había insistido y pedido amablemente que comiera del suyo. Al final lo hizo muy avergonzada como estaban sus mejillas sonrojadas al momento de comer un poco. Félix ya gruñía y si no estuviera en modo en cubierto ya lo hubiera apartado o en el peor de los casos asesinado.

 _ **JAJAJAJAJA**_

Pero lo mejor fue cuando Claude deposito su mano en la cintura de Bridgette para evitar que cayera al momento de tropezarse. Ella había levantado la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de su salvador. Estaban tan cerca que Claude no dudo en acortar la distancia descaradamente. Tan cerca que Félix se quedó estático con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!_

Gruñía en voz baja

 ** _JAJAJAJAJA_**

No la beso porque Bridgette se había apartado, pero eso no evito que ahora su portador estuviera vestido de gato negro gigante que reparte globos.

— Y tú dijiste que no te vestirías así...

 ** _JAJAJAJAJAJA_**

— ¡Cállate! —Refutó con las mejillas rojas por el calor que brindaba el interior del traje y la vergüenza— No digas una palabra más...

 ** _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_**

Félix ya sabia que Plagg iba a burlarse todo el día de eso y ahora que usaba un traje ridículamente receptor de las burlas de Plagg. Podía estar más cerca de ella mientras entregaba globos a quien se le cruce entretanto vigilaba lo que hacían ellos dos. Además de que podía usar a los niños como sus cómplices en que hagan travesuras a Claude o eviten que él hiciera algo con Bridgette.

 _¿Quién sospecharía de los niños?_

Y por eso comenzó su operación distracción que consistía en que los niños distrajeran a Claude el tiempo suficiente para que se llevara a Bridgette. Después de todo ya estaba cansado de observar como Claude le coqueteaba descaradamente y por eso ahora, este, la tomaba a Bridgette fuertemente de la muñeca y corría lejos de la muchedumbre.

Ella quien no entendía y no podía liberarse del agarre solo era llevada -a quien sabe dónde- por un gato negro de peluche gigante.

 _¡La estaba secuestrando!_

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Pedía intentado sacar su mano de su muñeca y mientras intentaba seguirle su paso, se tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Félix se giró y la encontró tirada en el suelo, tomando su tobillo con su mano libre.

— Creo que me lo torcí —Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Él sintiendo una punzada de culpa. Se hinco en el suelo, haciendo una pose para que suba a su espalda.

Bridgette lo miró como si perdiera el juicio.

— ¡No me voy a subir a tu espalda! —Demandó mirándolo con desconfianza— ¿Quién eres? —Después de que hiciera esa interrogante algo se conectó en su cerebro— ¿Félix?

Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, el aludido se sacó la cabeza del peluche. Y en ese instante de revelación en que Bridgette lo observaba seriamente, eso, duro solo unos segundos porque luego se carcajeo ante la vista que brindaba Félix.

 _¡Tan vergonzoso!_

Uniéndose Plagg que no dudaba en burlarse de su portador. Por eso, Félix con las mejillas sonrojadas ya pensaba en largarse de ahí sin importarle si Bridgette seguía en el suelo.


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó cruzado de brazos. Mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella dio una risita y asintió. Plagg calló al minuto. Al ver que no iban a reírse más de él y no era ninguna falsa alarma. Volvió a hincarse en el suelo para que Bridgette se subiera en su espalda.

— No —Negó Bridgette sintiendo que su cara ardía— ¡No pienso subirme a tu espalda! —Espetó seriamente— ¡Me seguiste! ¡Me secuestrase! ¿Por qué querría tu ayuda cuando tú causaste que me torciera el pie?

Félix sin importarle su negación e ignorando lo dicho. Tironeo de sus brazos y la obligó a subirse a su espalda, comenzando a caminar. Motivo por el cual Bridgette comenzó con sus puños a golpearle su espalda.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Ya déjame!

Exclamaba sin detener sus golpes.

—Te odio. Te odio. Te odio —Repitió pegándole consecutivamente en la espalda.

— Yo te amo.

Repuso con tranquilidad, sabiendo que su sonrojo por decir esas palabras no sería visto, además de que Plagg se había ido como si tuviera un receptor y esto se iba a poner muy meloso. No obstante fue visible para Bridgette porque el mismo se había dirigido a sus orejas y parte de su cuello.

El corazón de ella comenzó a palpitar más fuerte. Algo que él solo lograba.

— Te odio —Espetó intentando de que su corazón dejara de latir de esa manera— Te odio.

— ¿Entonces por qué escucho los latidos acelerados de tu corazón?

Bridgette ahora se sonrojó. Aumentando sus ganas de bajarse de su espalda.

— ¿Sabes lo que más odio? —Preguntó en voz baja, luego de un minuto de silencio. En aparentar que no le había afectado esas palabras.

— ¿A mí? —Contesto Félix pensando que era una nueva forma para decirle que le odiaba.

Para la sorpresa de ella misma, iba a negarlo. Pero de inmediato lo afirmó.

— Si —Repuso— ¡Te odio! ¡Odio todo de ti!

Al exclamar eso con ímpetu. Félix la bajo bruscamente, mientras caminaba hacia ella, provocando que retroceda y se quede contra la pared. Ella clavó sus ojos azules en los celestes de él. Este la miró mientras sus ojos brillaban de una forma aterradora que erizaba la piel de ella.

— ¿Me odias? —Ella asintió mientras tragaba dificultosamente saliva, mirándolo fijamente, comenzando a respirar más rápido como demostraba su pecho que subía y bajaba— Yo no.

Al decirlo, de inmediato unió sus labios con los de ella, quien duro segundos sin reaccionar mientras Félix mordía su labio inferior para tener acceso total a su boca. Era brusco y apasionado.

Entretanto esa escena se llevaba a cabo. Claude, luego de deshacerse de los niños y escapar de ellos. Pudo encontrar a Bridgette...

 _¿De verdad siempre tengo que ver esto?_

Se preguntó Claude siendo espectador de la íntima escena entre Bridgette y Félix.

Otra vez.

Sin embargo antes de marcharse y rendirse completamente de intentar ganar su amor. Un quejido de dolor es escuchado y ve como Félix cae de rodillas tomándose de sus partes nobles.

 _"Auch"_

Hizo en su mente, mientras Bridgette daba media vuelta y se encontraba con sus ojos. La sorpresa fue reflejada en las pupilas, una sonrisa se formo y una risa borboteó en sus labios porque su anterior pensamiento era rendirse.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? —Preguntó galantemente ignorando a Félix que sufría dolor en su entrepierna— Te lastimaste el tobillo.

— Gracias.

Contestó con una amable sonrisa subiéndose en la espalda de Claude. Entretanto sonreía divertido, después de todo Félix estaba usando un traje de gato y había sido golpeado por Bridgette, aunque sentía empatía sobre el lugar en el que había sido lastimado.

Para Claude, no había terminado el día de forma tan mala como hace un rato parecía. Lo de Félix es una historia aparte.

 _"¡Estúpida, Bridgette!"_


End file.
